Morte ou vida?
by Algum ser
Summary: Inuyasha tinha seus motivos para querer morrer, Kagome também, mas, não tinha coragem.No fim, o que restaria era a vida ou a morte?Um beijo apaixonado ou apenas lágrimas?Decidirse entre viver e se matar é o único necessário.


O destino é que decide

_Prólogo: Inu-yasha tinha seus motivos para querer morrer, Kagome também, mas, não tinha coragem.No fim, o que restaria era a vida ou a morte?Um beijo apaixonado ou apenas lágrimas?Decidir-se entre viver e se matar é o único necessário._

Capítulo 1 – Se a dor é grande, mate-se ou morra.

Se ela pudesse sorrir e dizer que estava tudo bem, então, estaria tudo bem, entretanto ela não conseguia, ela já não mais era feliz, ela já não sorriria mais...Sua face tomada pela tristeza, tomada pela dor, seus motivos sejam sempre os mesmos, nunca seria compreendida, nunca seria aceita, mas, não era exatamente este o motivo pelo qual não agüentava mais viver, além de sua família ter a deixado, além de suas lágrimas nunca cessarem, além de fingir estar tudo bem, ela estava mal, muito mal...Nada a animaria de novo.

**Olhou ao redor, era inicio da tarde, as ruas lotadas de pessoas, e uma leve chuva tinha inicio, olhava o rio a sua frente, não queria mais viver, entretanto não sabia como acabar com aquele teatro, aquela dor, só sabia que tinha vontade de morrer, seguir um caminho onde não houvesse tantas dores, onde não tivesse de procurar uma solução.**

Voltou para sua casa pensativa, adentrou-a e observou, sempre viveu sozinha, largada em um orfanato aos seus três anos de idade, viveu lá até a maioridade, com permissão das freiras que lá existiam já havia arrumado emprego, e todos os dias após arruma-lo saia daquela imponente construção e trabalhava, então, a esta altura do campeonato já tinha dinheiro para um lar, o qual nunca foi um lar de verdade, apenas um local onde ela dormia...Onde, na realidade deitava na cama e pensava em seus dezoito anos de pura tristeza e infelicidade, sempre se achara um estorvo na vida da mãe...Tinha vagas memórias desta, mas as poucas que tinha sempre lhe mostraram que era um problema, sempre levando broncas...

No colégio de freiras que o orfanato tinha, seus colegas de turma nunca conversavam com ela, foram puros anos de solidão, e ela também não fazia a mínima questão de ter amigos, poderia ser considerada anti-social, ou o cacete a quatro, ela só queria acabar com seu sofrimento, apenas isso, apenas morrer.

Nunca fora adotada, todos preferiam crianças alegres e comunicativas, o que de longe era o caso daquela jovem, chamada Kagome...Cabelos longos e negros como a noite, os olhos azuis do mais belo céu e com a personalidade mais fria do que o mais frio e sólido gelo...Havia ganho uma bolsa em direito para a faculdade Rintsu, em Tókio onde morava.

**Foi para seu humilde quarto, onde apenas havia uma cama, nem móveis, nem armário, apenas uma mala com poucas roupas, deitou-se na cama e esperou pacientemente as horas passarem, não tinha sono, não tinha fome e seu primeiro dia na faculdade seria logo, depois de algumas horas.**

**Não dormiu, não queria, não tinha sono, não precisava...Um ser sem vida não tinha nada, nem sono, nem fome, nem nada...**

Após seis horas de sono acordou, tomou banho e vestiu sua única calça jeans com uma blusa qualquer e um tênis seguiu para a faculdade, onde ao ver que estava na sala "T" foi para esta e sentou-se na última carteira da última fila.

Passou-se um tempo e um hanyo de olhos cor de âmbar, cabelos longos e prateados sentou-se ao meu lado e virou-se para a jovem se cabelos negros:

#Ei, bruxa, você está sentada no lugar que EU gosto, da pá sair?

#Não, eu cheguei eu sento – falou em uma voz fria

#Droga, o bruxa, você VAI sair nem que eu te tire a força!

#Vou?Não sabia...Me deixe em paz, baka!

**A discussão foi encerrada pelo professor que entrou na sala de aula, deu matéria e após horas rumou para a porta, a jovem da ultima carteira escrevia ainda o que o mestre deixara no quadro, o hanyo estava guardando o material, e quando levantou-se a humana ao seu lado fizera o mesmo, apenas guardou o caderno e continuou com sua expressão sem vida.**

Ambos andaram até a porta passando por esta e prontos para enfrentar sua vida inútil e indigna de qualquer sorriso ou sentimento fora a tristeza, tanto para ele quanto para ela, ambos sofriam.

**Kagome andou para sua casa, queria respirar, queria se livrar daquela dor, mas não podia, não podia fazer nada, nada a não ser continuar com sua vida idiota, esperaria até quando para tomar coragem e se matar?Até quando para acabar com esse sofrimento, esta dor?  
**

**Inu-yasha reparou que seguia o mesmo caminho que aquela jovem, esta parou em frente a um enorme prédio, era barato e não tinha nada maravilhoso era normal, com um mês de trabalho em uma agência já seria suficiente, aquilo ele herdara, mas e ela?  
Os dois entraram no mesmo prédio e seguiram para o elevador, adentraram juntos nesse, os dois observaram-se intensamente, apertaram o mesmo botão do andar, então a face do rapaz foi tomada por uma surpresa, como nunca a vira ali antes?Eram vizinhos de andar!**

**A jovem olhou-o friamente e ao abrir das portas entraram cada um em seu respectivo apartamento, não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que poderia fazer.Adentrou, abriu sua mochila, tirou o caderno e começou a fazer o trabalho que lhe era ordenado fazer, tal sofrimento para quê se no fim se mataria mesmo?Para que se esforçar tanto por algo que não valeria no céu, ou no inferno?  
**

**Ambos em seus apartamentos terminaram e resolveram sair, os dois fizeram, encontrando-se novamente, olhares frios e sem emoção alguma foram lançados, nenhuma palavra solta, até que o elevador chegasse, adentraram neste e o hanyo decidiu-se por falar.**

**#Nem pense em pegar minha carteira amanhã, não é por ser uma humana que eu vou lhe poupar entendeu?**

#Assim, você só vai me livrar do trabalho de me matar.

#Ora, ora, ora a humana também quer se matar?

#Então, eu não sou a única?Quem mais quer?

#Eu, seria uma boa resposta?

#Não entendo o porque...Eu tenho motivos, não sei quanto a você.

**O elevador abriu as portas e ambos saíram, cruzaram o portão e seguiram para diferentes lados, ela saíra para o trabalho, ele para o parque, como pessoas que se odiavam podiam ter a mesma vontade?O mesmo desejo e a mesma vida e estarem na mesma faculdade?Ás vezes o destino só quer salvar alguém, mesmo que no fim acabe matando-a.  
**

**Inu-yasha estava no parque, não sabia como aquela bela jovem poderia ser tão fria e o deixasse com vontade de descobrir seus segredos, de poder se ajudar e ajuda-la, talvez assim pudesse salvar seu coração ferido e sofrido.**

**Kagome foi para a agência de viagens, na qual trabalhava, marcava as viagens de todos que lá apareciam, era muito atarefada, mas quando saia de lá sua vida resumia-se a ficar trancada naquele quarto escuro enfrentando todas as amargas lembranças enquanto seu coração doía por várias coisas, estava sofrendo, mas não permitia que ninguém visse esse sentimento, não queria receber a pena, nunca quis nem conhece-la, sempre se afastara de tudo e todos, mas, ás vezes necessitava de um amigo, um amigo inexistente, talvez nem mesmo sua própria sombra poderia servir-lhe com tal profissão de grande importância.**

**Eram quatro da tarde quando saíra daquele local sufocante e seguira para o local onde pensava um parque esquecido por deus e metade do mundo, assim como ela fora esquecida por todos.**

Quem era Kagome Higurashi para salvar alguém?Quem era Kagome Higurashi para sorrir?A verdadeira pergunta seria, quem era este ser? – estas eram as perguntas que a jovem se fazia, pensando como se não fosse a mesma.

**Quem era Inu-yasha Taisho, quais eram os motivos para que querer se matar, fora isso que aquela humana inútil perguntara?Bem, ela é uma retardada e jamais entenderá, que motivos ela poderia ter? – Perguntava-se o hanyo no parque, era a segunda vez que ia lá.**

**O jovem Taisho sentiu um cheiro conhecido, mesclado ao da tristeza, a qual ele conhecia de longe, era aquela jovem da sua faculdade, como poderia esquecer?Estava curioso com aquela jovem, até sentir o cheiro de lágrimas, o qual tanto odiava.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOoOooOo

_**Oie!Bom, espero que tenham gostado dessa nova fic!**_

**Ah, bom, quero saber o que vocês acham, se devo fazer isso ou não?**

Em segundo lugar queria agradecer a Jaque-chan, a Tmizinha e a lowny-chan que não sabe se seu nick é mesmo este, em todo caso, ela sabe que deve ser ela, né?XD Mas, as agradeço pois me incentivaram.

Obrigada a todos que leram e por favor comentem!


End file.
